


Interruptions

by Beau_bie



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is playing piano (really well) and Hiccup ends up stumbling in on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruptions

Hiccup walked down the corridor. It was so quiet, all the students gone for the day, the least of the teachers packing up and leaving. He was used to this, seeing everyone around him leave. He would usually stay back to go to the library and study, and leave when the librarian started packing up.

He passed the music room, the last lot of rooms at the end of the school. He paused, hearing the most beautiful classical music he had heard in his life. He smiled, feeling a strange comforting warmth fill his whole body. He walked to the door, pressing his hear against it, before realizing that the window was open half an inch. He smiled, leaning against the wall to hear it. Gosh it was wonderful. He wondered who was in the room. Could it be the music teacher? He wasn’t even sure who the music teacher was.

He bit his lip. He was feeling game. He could just compliment the musician, and then leave. Seemed easy enough.

He opened the door, basically stumbling in cause he was clumsy like that, and quickly regained composure. He looked up at the pianist, only to see Jackson Overland-Frost. He swallowed thickly, his mouth and throat suddenly dry.

Jackson Overland-Frost. The popular kid with the killer smile who never showed up to class was playing the piano.

The prankster, class clown, occasional jock... played piano?

“Oh... you” Jack said softly, a smile on his thin lips.

Hiccup didn’t even know what to say. Jack intimidated him. Weird, yes. The kid was at least ten inches shorter than him and just as slender, he didn’t really fit the stereotype. He stepped back to run. There was no way that he was going to say anything to Jack.

The problem was that he had a crush on Jack. Just a little crush. Maybe a little bigger than that. Okay. He thought Jack was hot. Fuck it. He wouldn’t tell Jack that though. No. That would be a bad idea.

“Hey, don’t be shy” said Jack, stepping up from his seat. “Come in.”

Hiccup shook his head.

“Hey, don’t be shy. Come in. Sing with me?” he smiled.

“I can’t sing” he whispered.

“That doesn’t matter” he smiled kindly. “Hiccup, isn’t it?

Hiccup nodded.

“I never thought you’d be here this late after school. I didn’t think anyone was” he said, looking at the clock on the wall. Five to five.

“The library” Hiccup explained.

Jack nodded. “Don’t stand in the doorway, come in.”

Hiccup looked around, feeling nervous, but stepped into the music room.

“Take a seat” he smiled.

Hiccup sat on the closest desk.

“What do you listen to?”

“Anything.”

He smiled. He started playing some more classical music.

“Tchaikovsky?”

Jack nodded. “Waltz of the flowers.”

“Huh.”

Jack smiled at him. “You like it?”

“I do. When I was little my mom took me to see The Nutcracker. Uh, the ballet. It was incredible.”

“I never thought you’d be one for ballet.”

“I don’t dance, but I appreciate all forms of art.”

Jack smiled. “Good answer. Do you have a song request?”

Hiccup shook his head. “I should get home.”

Jack frowned, but nodded. “I understand. I was just excited to play for someone else.”

“What do you mean?” Hiccup asked.

“I don’t really play piano in front of people. My parents don’t even know I play... one day I just sat down and I played and the teacher walked in and she decided to teach me. She said that I already had a knack for music, so...” he shrugged. “I have been playing for a few years, but... not just for anyone. I was glad that you walked through the door.”

Hiccup blushed. “Me?”

Jack grinned. “Yeah. I always wanted to talk to you. I just... never got a chance” he admitted. “I mean, I tried to talk to you that time last year and you ignored me.”

Hiccup frowned. He tried to think of a time when he actually remembered Jack trying to talk to him. Then he remembered. “You... I thought you were talking to someone else” he admitted sheepishly. “I never thought you would talk to me.”

Jack shook his head. “I know. I come off an asshole, but I really wanted to talk to you. I really did” he chuckled.

Hiccup felt his face get warmer. “You did?”

Jack nodded. “Yeah. I did. C’mere.”

Hiccup bit his lip, but stepped closer to him. 

Jack sat back down. “Sit next to me” he offered.

Hiccup sat next to him. He suddenly felt warm, being this close to Jack was nerving.

Jack smiled at him. “I will teach you some, yeah?”

“But... don’t you need to leave? I mean, the teacher- 

He shook his head. “I am allowed in here. I am studying for my grade eight.”

“Eight grade what?” Hiccup asked, not understanding.

“Piano. I am doing my grades, I am thinking of teaching piano when I finish school.”

“Wow. Okay.”

“I mean, this is our final year of school. Haven’t you thought about what you are going to do when you finish?”

Hiccup nodded. “Of course. I applied for a university back home.”

Jack frowned. “Back home?”

“Norway. I am going back to Norway to study engineering. I have already applied.”

Jack frowned. “Huh. There you go.”

Hiccup decided not to question him. He just sat there, feeling like a loser. He shouldn’t have walked in here. He should have just kept walking and gone home, instead of sitting here, feeling awkward in the presence of Jack. His problem? Jack was talking to him. Jack was being nice to him. Jack was sitting next to him, without moving away and without looking at him like he was shit.

He glanced to the side, looking at Jack. Gosh Jack was just the most beautiful person he had ever seen. There was no one quite as beautiful as Jack. His face was perfect. He looked away. Fuck that. He had to stop thinking like that. He hardly knew Jack. He owed Jack nothing. Jack never ‘really’ spoke to him before today, he never even looked at him (as far as he was aware) but for some weird reason, he wanted to talk to Jack and invite him for coffee or something cliche. 

Jack looked at him. “So, why Norway?”

Hiccup chuckled. “Well, its where I grew up. I lived there until I was twelve, and I go back there every year. I really love it there. You know... when you find somewhere you feel you belong, you have to stay there. I know I don’t belong in Burgess, in America. So...” he looked down at the keys of the piano, pressing down on one, a low rumbling noise echoed through his head. “...that is ‘why Norway’.”

Jack nodded. “Fair enough. Do you ever think that people will miss you?”

Hiccup laughed. He thought that was hilarious. “No. I don’t have any friends here.”

“Sorry.”

“What for?”

“I feel like such an asshole.”

Hiccup shrugged. “I don’t really care. In a few months school will be finished, and I will be back home.” He stood up. “I really gotta get home. I will see you ‘round Jack.”

Jack nodded. “Okay.”

Hiccup shook his head. No, he hadn’t hoped for more from Jack. He walked to the door and opened it, stepping outside, noting that the sun was setting. He walked to where his bike was locked and unlocked it. He looked back towards the music room, a small smile on his face. He knew that Jack wouldn't be interested in him. Fuck, he liked to think he hardly cared. He was okay with the unrequited side of love, and he knew that once he went back home, to Norway, he would soon forget about Jack.

Yeah, he was sure he would.

 

...

 

Jack watched Hiccup leave. There was no way in hell he could just out and say he didn’t want him to leave Burgess, leave America. Why should he hold Hiccup back from his dreams? He looked down at the ebony and ivory keys, running his finger across them, not pressing hard enough to trigger a sound.

He had realized, in this short conversation, that Hiccup liked him. Just as he liked Hiccup back.

And he had missed every fucking chance of talking to him over the last few years. Now Hiccup would be leaving. And he didn’t have the heart to say anything now. 

He walked to the door to see if Hiccup was still outside, but he wasn’t. He couldn’t even see him. He sighed, feeling deflated. He walked back to the piano. All he wanted to do was be honest with his feelings. But he just couldn’t. Hiccup had dreams. Dreams of going back to Norway and studying there. All Jack had going for him was teaching piano. He was failing most of his classes, he wasn’t overly smart. He was just musically inclined. He could listen to a song, and he could play it on piano. On any instrument. But he liked piano. There was something amazing about playing piano. He couldn’t explain it himself. It wasn’t like there was any instruments in his home. No one else in his family had ever played an instrument. 

He sighed and leaned his forehead against the keys, the sound reverberating through his whole body. He was only happy when he played piano. Life bored him, home was hell for him, and he was too shy to come out. He had been in the closet for years, despite the jeers of people calling him queer and people spreading rumors.

He would never be good enough for Hiccup. Top student, too intelligent for his years, and attractive to boot.

No... he would never be good enough.

He sat up and poised his hands above the key, his hands gliding over the keys, the sound of music filling his mind, pushing away the negative thoughts, the negative feelings he felt for himself. Music was such a release for him. It lifted him up in ways his peers or his family could never do.

He finished and sighed, closing the lid over the keys. He sighed and stood up.

“I wonder how popular piano classes are in Norway” he whispered, his hand leaving the piano.


End file.
